You Gave Me Two Options, When I Only Ever Really Had One
by FictionFan10
Summary: A story of how Peri Lomax came to be, from Cameron and Leela's early days right up until the reveal and afterwards. *Incomplete, will have multiple chapters *First FanFic
1. Chapter 1

**You Gave Me Two Options, When I Only Ever Really Had One.**

**First Fiction, please review and let me know if its good enough to keep going, please :)**

**I do not own any of the Hollyoaks characters or storylines!**

"Cam! We can't keep doing this, my mum is going spare, she says if she gets one more phone call from the head master about me skipping school she's sending me off to boarding school, in France!" Even as I said this though, I wasn't really bothered and the thought never even slowed me down as I ran after Cameron up onto the school roof, the irony was that we never actually skipped school, we just spent the time we should be in lessons on the roof.

All Cameron had to say was, "she'd never do that to you babe she would miss you too much, come 'ere" and then he grabbed me and we twirled round and round and round just laughing and smiling until we fell onto the floor in a tangled mess. He leant in to kiss me, this wasn't the first time, but it was the first time that it had ever felt like this, there was such a need, an urgency, a passion to it, I never wanted it to end and it didn't, the next thing I knew his hand was sliding up my leg and what followed next was when everything started to go wrong..

Approximately ten minutes later I was buttoning my top up all hot and flustered and feeling very self-conscious and embarrassed, "I can't believe we just did that, we're only 13, what were we thinking, and on the school roof as well!" that's when I felt his arm slide round me "shush babe, it's alright, I'm sorry, I just can't help myself when I'm around you, I promise though that the next time we do it, we'll both be ready and prepare ourselves slightly more, okay?" all he got back was an "okay" before I made some awkward excuse about having to go and pick Tegan up.

Over the next few days I spent my time dodging calls and texts from Cameron, I loved him, I really did and in the moment it felt right, but now I can't help but regret it, I know what we did was reckless and stupid but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen, karma shall we say for the stress I put my mum through.

A week later, I finally felt back to myself enough and after a few apologies and an awkward meeting with Cam everything was back as it once was before, us two teenagers running around causing havoc leaving others to pick up the pieces after us, but I was happy, I was in love and I felt like I was floating.

Two months later though I was brought down to earth with a bang when it was revealed that my little sister Tegan had been diagnosed with cancer, it progressed quickly and within a month she was in hospital along with my mum and dad who had pretty much moved in there with her, leaving me and my thoughts to be alone. One Tuesday afternoon I was lying on Tegan's bedroom floor remembering all the fun we'd had in there when I saw one of my old pyjama tops sticking out of her drawers, I took the top to my room, folded it up and went to put it in my cupboard and that's when I saw them, the box of Tampons, and it hit me then, when was the last time I'd had a period. You see I hadn't long been having them so I'd kind of forgotten about them, well until that Tuesday afternoon, so I sat and I thought and the last one I could remember was before me and Cam, you know.. did it.

That was the moment I entered panic mode, we'd only done it once, I'd been too self-conscious ever since, how could it have happened from one time? I didn't know what to do, I couldn't tell Cameron because what if I was wrong and I couldn't do that to him and it just be a false alarm and I certainly couldn't tell my mum and dad with what they were going through, so for once in my life I came to the realisation that this was one thing I'd have to do on my own. That night I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned until 8am when I knew the shops would open and walked myself down to the local convenience store, once in there I was overwhelmed by the choice of pregnancy tests so I just picked up the most expensive one figuring it be the best, stuffed it down my top and walked out, after all I couldn't take it up to the counter as the man knew my mum.

When I got home I rushed to the bathroom, followed the instructions and waited for the agonizing two minutes to be up, when I finally got the courage to look at the little screen, my heart stopped and my life changed, all because of that little blue plus sign or 'positive' as the pack said, but I couldn't look at it as positive, I was 13 and pregnant, I repeat 13 and pregnant. The week that followed was terrifying, I was the sort of person that knew exactly who I wanted to be and what I wanted to do and now everything had changed, me and Cam had been planning on running away because nobody took our relationship seriously but we couldn't do that now and anyway Cam had been acting funny around me lately always being busy with 'friends' and sketchier than usual around my policewoman mum, so that didn't exactly fill me with confidence about telling him. I came to the conclusion I couldn't do this on my own and I realised I needed my mum, I didn't want to disappoint her even more than I already had or put more pressure on her, what with Tegan's cancer but I needed her, so that afternoon I planned my speech, but when I actually came to tell her it didn't go as I planned.

"Mum, I'm pregnant, please just listen to me, please, I know, I'm sorry, I was stupid, I know, please" that's basically the only words I said, the rest of the time was filled with her screaming and shouting at me followed by her shoving me out the house with the door being slammed behind me with her words of "go and think about what you want to do about your mess and then come back to me" and something about "it's all that boys fault, I knew he was trouble, I never approved, he has got to go" ringing in my ears. So much for her supportive conversation I had imagined, with her sitting down with me and going through my options, nope I was on my own.. again.

I wandered around the village for a while before I came to my favourite place, a big old oak tree that had a Leela shaped curve for me to sit in overlooking the city, I sat for what felt like hours but in reality had only been thirty or so minutes and that's when I let my guard down and really started to think. I thought about how this child would be a mix of me and Cameron, good and bad qualities alike, it excited me but kind of scared me too, my blonde hair and blue eyes and Cameron's charm would create a kid that would break hearts but my stubbornness and Cameron's attitude would test the patience of a saint. As I thought I noticed my hand was resting on my stomach and the ever so slight bulge that was there, I'd figured out I was three months along by now, which did not give me much time if I was to have an abortion, but even as I thought that word I felt bile rise up in my throat and my arms crossed around my stomach, no way was I ever going to have an abortion, and nobody could make me.

I returned home safe in my decision that I was going to keep the baby and raise it myself and was going to tell Cameron in the evening, however as soon as I shut the front door behind me, my mum was on me, she barely allowed me to get out "I'm keeping.." before she started screaming, "no way in hell, you're not keeping it, you've ruined your life enough, I'm not letting you ruin it further, I've booked you in for an abortion in two days' time, keeping it, pfft you can't look after yourself, you're 13 you child, how in god's name could a child raise a child." And with that I was gone, back out the front door running as fast as my legs could carry me to my one true love, to the father of my baby, to Cameron. I ran to where I knew he'd be, to the skate park and found him sat on the concrete steps on his own, I sat next to him, my shoulders heaving from running and crying, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered "shush babe, everything is going to be ok, I've sorted it, we're free now, we can run, we can leave" I lifted my head and looked at him the confusion written on my face "what have you done? It doesn't matter I need to tell you something I'm.." I paused, out of breath and with that pause the sirens and flashing lights descended on us and he was whisked away from me in handcuffs before either of us had a chance to say anything. As I watched him being driven off in the back of the police car, I finished my sentence, "I'm pregnant" I whispered as the tears rolled down my cheeks and I realised how truly alone I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Thank you for the follows, favourites and review, it means a lot, it really does, if there's anything you want me to include please don't hesitate to ask**

***Once again, I do not own the characters, just the stories in my head**

_As I watched him being driven off in the back of the police car, I finished my sentence, "I'm pregnant" I whispered as the tears rolled down my cheeks and I realised how truly alone I was._

I stayed where I was on that cold concrete step for hours just stroking my stomach and even when it started to rain I still couldn't bring myself to move, I felt like I was stuck there just waiting for him to come back to me. I heard footsteps behind me and I spun round hoping it was Cameron but it wasn't, it was my dad, he soothed me as he got closer "shush Lee, its ok it's just me, I was worried about you sat here in this rain, it's not good for you or the baby, please just come home with me sweetie?" I felt him wrap his arms round me, pick me up and place me in the car like I was still a baby myself and the whole time I remained un-moving un-speaking, just stuck in that same moment over and over again, we were so close, me and Cam to running off and starting a life together and now what, he's in prison, I'm 13 and I'm pregnant with his baby.

As we pulled up at home I started to tense up thinking of the horrible exchange between me and my mum earlier and preparing myself for another one when my dad spoke up, "she's calmed down now Leela, she was shocked before that's all, she just doesn't want to see you throw your like away, come on lets go and talk about this, all three of us, as a family, okay?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, he was always saving me, I just nodded and answered with a simple "okay". My dad led me through the door and my mum was sat on the sofa waiting for us, she took in my rain sodden state, opened her arms and whispered "I'm sorry, come here baby" I felt like I was 4years old in that moment as I felt my shoulders heave with fresh sobs while I ran to her and she wrapped me in her arms, rocking me to calm me, just like she did when I was younger.

When I was back to some semblance of normality, I turned and looked her in the eyes and said "I'm keeping my baby, it's my choice, my body, my baby and my life." My mum just looked at me with pity in her eyes as she asked, "do you know what happened with Cameron?" I shook my head no as she continued, "honey, he's been arrested for assisting in an armed robbery, he's not coming out of prison any time soon, you can't raise this child on your own." I looked at my mum, bewilderment in my eyes as I asked "but you'll help me won't you?" she shook her head no, "Leela, your dad and I have been talking and we've decided on two options, you can have the baby yes, but as soon as you have given birth, you will either place the child up for adoption or allow your father and I to raise him or her as our own, you will still get to see the child but as its older sister, not its mum, understand?" I nodded, stood up and walked upstairs to my room, I collapsed on my bed just as a whole new wave of tears consumed me.

How can she say I had two options, it was crystal clear that I only had one, if I wanted to see my baby grow it had to be as a big sister not as a mother, what sort of choice is that? I felt defeated, I knew what I had to do, I had to allow my mum and dad to raise my baby, that was the only way I would ever get to see and love mine and Cameron's child and still have some impact in its life.. There was no point fighting my mum, she always got what she wanted, I had no other choice anyway, I couldn't run away, I was 13, I couldn't look after myself, never mind a baby as well, no, I had to let my mum and dad take control and have my baby. On the plus side I was guaranteed my baby was going to have a good life, my mum and dad could provide for it much better than I could they could give him or her a stable life, whereas what could I provide, a teenage mum with no money, no qualifications and no hope. At least this way there was a chance I could turn my life around and maybe one day be fit enough to be a mum myself, however I had some terms that I needed to be agreed to first.

Two hours later I heard my name being called for tea, so I ambled down the stairs with my new speech fresh in my mind, as soon as me and my mum locked eyes, I held her gaze and said "I have decided to let you raise my child if that is the only way that I can be a part of his/her life, however I have some conditions" my mum just looked at me and nodded so I continued "I am to be told about all important decisions, I'm not saying you have to ask my permission but I need to know what's going on, I also would like to be there on all special occasions, first day of nursery, school, birthdays etc. but most of all I want you to allow me to be a big part of his or her life, I know that it's going to be hard to be around the baby to start with but I can manage, I can do this mum, I can, if this is the only way I can have and still see my child then it's going to be a lot easier than giving him or her up completely." I turned around and was just about to walk up the stairs when I heard my mum sigh and whisper "ok Leela, if that's what you want, but it is not going to be easy, I promise you that".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thankyou for the reviews, it means a lot, for this story i'm going to continue like Hollyoaks told it, however I am planning another fanfic where Leela does actually get to raise Peri and Sam and Danny help her.**

**As always I don't own any of the characters and the storyline is all Hollyoaks!**

**Please keep reviewing!**

_I can do this mum, I can, if this is the only way I can have and still see my child then it's going to be a lot easier than giving him or her up completely." I turned around and was just about to walk up the stairs when I heard my mum sigh and whisper "ok Leela, if that's what you want, but it is not going to be easy, I promise you that_".

The day after it had been decided that my mum and dad would be raising my child as their own, I began to make my plans. I decided that I was going to cherish every moment of this pregnancy and luckily I had the time to do that as when I found out I was pregnant it was in the middle of the summer holiday so my mother conveniently rang up the school and told them I'd be taking a year out so we could concentrate on being a family and spending time with Tegan, I knew though that it was her way of hiding my pregnancy and had nothing to do with Tegan, if nobody knew I was pregnant then mum could get away with saying that my child was hers. However leaving school for a year was still a blessing as it meant that I could actually finish secondary school and have some hopes of getting a job or apprenticeship rather than being a drop-out.

As each day passed I measured my bump and bought baby clothes and cots and wardrobes and everything a baby could possibly need, well with my mums help because after all she was the one who knew what she was doing as she kept reminding me every time I tried to make a decision, but still it felt nice because I was at least getting to put my mark on my baby's first items.

The day I first felt my baby kick I was terrified, I was sat on the computer singing to myself and I didn't know what was happening but after a quick google search I was relieved to see that it was normal and decided to keep that little moment to myself, I didn't want my mum to take over that as well. I soon learned that every time I sang or hummed or even laughed my little bundle of joy kicked in reply, I felt so proud of my bump and had a love for it stronger than I thought possible, I was protective and hated people coming near me, I refused to go out in public much to my mums delight as I didn't want strangers touching me or knocking into me, in fact I became infatuated with my bump, I was constantly stroking it and talking to it, and my favourite was reading the children's books id bought on the internet, my baby loved it too, I'd always feel him or her kick when I did the silly voices.

I started to study a lot more also, even though I wasn't in school I wanted to ensure that when I went back I'd be a lot further on than I had been when I left and that I would be able to understand the year 9 curriculum and hopefully do well on the exams, in fact I was determined that when I returned to school I would be a model student and would ace my final exams, I'd set my sight on an apprenticeship at the firehouse as I'd decided that I wanted to become a firefighter, I wanted to become a person who my child would be proud to call mum. I knew that it wouldn't be me raising the child but if I had hope that one day I would be good enough to take over as mum then I could keep my head up, but when I thought about just being my child's 'sister' and never getting a chance to tell him or her the truth I could literally feel my heart breaking.

I decided that my baby was going to be a girl, I don't know what it was, I just had a really strong feeling, so that was when the baby name planning started, I had added that to my list of conditions, I was to be the one that decided my baby's name, mum wasn't happy but she didn't have much of a choice. The first name on my list was Sarah after my dad's mum but I figured I wanted a more unusual name, after all Leela wasn't exactly common, so I wanted to carry on with another unusual name, it took a couple of weeks of me wracking my brain and trolling baby books for me to find the perfect name, but right when I wasn't expecting it, I found it. I was sat reading a magazine when a story jumped out at me about a young girl who couldn't swim but still risked her life saving a puppy from drowning in a swimming pool, her name was Peri. That was it, that was my little girls name Peri, Leela and Peri, perfect, it even fitted with Cameron, I didn't know what I'd do if the baby was a boy, but somehow I knew, I knew she was going to be a girl.

Deciding on my little girls name brought me to think about something or somebody that I'd been trying my hardest to forget, Cameron. I wrote letters to him which either returned unopened or I never received a reply to, I rang the prison and was told that he didn't want to speak to me and I even asked my mum to see if she could speak to him while she was at work but apparently he told her he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I was heartbroken, completely heartbroken, I couldn't stop the thoughts of what if... What if Cameron hadn't been arrested, could we have raised this child together as a family or would we have fallen under the pressure like my mum said we would of? Who knows, all I do know is that I'll never find out.


End file.
